Written in the Stars
by katierosefun
Summary: Jim Kirk and the crew of the USS Enterprise had known that they should expect to come across strange, new worlds but they did not expect to be sucked into another galaxy with an unfortunate occurrence of a black hole. Once they meet the famous trio of Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, and Ahsoka Tano, they combine forces to help the Enterprise make its journey back home.
1. The Meetings

**Hello, everyone! It's I, Katierosefun! I'm a major Star Trek/Star Wars geek and so...I decided to mash 'em up together! I've had this idea for a while now...back in the sweet, summer days. (Then again, I like autumn and winter better than spring and summer...) It's taken a while to write the first chapter of this cross-over with all of the introductions and such. However, I'm not afraid to admit that I'm a bit worried over the popularity of this story...I honestly do NOT want this story to be abandoned, but it will be so unless I've reached a certain amount of views, reviews, follows/faves and then I'll deem it safe to explore this unknown territory. XD However, you, (the reader,) will be the judge of that. Thank you for taking the time to read this note and read on for the very first chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1. The Meetings

Jim Kirk—

"Sulu, why aren't we at warp?" I shouted, grabbing the ends of the chair, my knuckles white from clenching so hard.

"We are, sir." Chekov tells me, his fingers working furiously on the screen in front of him.

For a split second, I felt fear and panic spreading throughout my chest. This experience was _too_ much like the last time we were almost sucked into a black hole, only we somehow managed to push ourselves away from it in the nick of time with Scotty's help.

Only this time, we were in far worse shape.

The black hole had appeared out of nowhere and it was slowly sucking us in. I grit my teeth and shouted, "Scotty, can you—"

"No, Jim, lad, I'm sorry, I can't!" Scotty's voice was filled with fear and panic. I could practically hear him running around the lower decks of the ship and the entire crew turned around to face me.

"Well, guys. This is it…" I said, taking a shuddery breath. "I'm sorry."

And we were sucked in.

◦•◦

_Bzzt_.

I startled and opened my eyes just in time to see a green light shining in my eyes. I frowned and tried blinking the yellow spots out of my eyes and managed to look up just a bit.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" A female's voice asks harshly from above me.

I blinked and managed to catch sight of a red-orange skinned girl standing behind the light that was shining into my eyes. I could feel the heat pulsating in the light and had the idea that it wouldn't be smart for me to suddenly dive forward.

The female had white facial markings on her face, as well as blue and white striped…well, I didn't know _what_ to call them…little head-tails? I don't know.

A braid with small, decorative beads hung from one of the tail-objects and I finally said, "I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, who are you?"

The girl scowled. "The USS Enterprise? What?" She asks. "You _do_ realize that you're in a war zone, right?"

"A war zone?" I asked blankly. "We're not in Klingon space, are we?"

"Klingon?" The girl frowns and suddenly, the green light goes out. I watched as she places a silver, cylinder-like object at her belt and she crossed her arms, her blue eyes scanning my face curiously.

"You don't know what Klingons are? Someone's had a happy childhood." I muttered under my breath. The girl glared at me, her hands at her hips. "You've never heard of the war?" She asks me, her eyes narrowed. "Just _what_ are you?"

"Captain, are you alright?" I heard Spock's calm voice asking as he slowly sits up from his station. Besides looking a bit disgruntled, he appeared to be perfectly calm despite the fact that there was a man pointing some sort of blue blade at his eyes.

"I'm fine, Mr. Spock." I muttered and slowly stood up. The girl's eyes remained at my face and she says, "I want to know what you're really doing here…you're lucky that we didn't tear you apart right away."

I narrowed my eyes at the girl and stood up. I was easily taller than her but she as she tilts her face to look up at me, I could see a dangerous glint in her eyes to tell me that she wasn't one to be messed with. I smirked. She was actually something to look at, whatever she is…

"Stop your smiling and get talking." The girl says. I blinked and then said, "Who are you?"

"Ahsoka Tano." The girl replies, her voice cold. "And just to let you know, your…ship is surrounded by the Republic's best fleet, so don't try anything funny."

I snorted. "Do I look like I want to do something funny?" I asked incredulously. In a flash, Ahsoka's green blade was activated and she points it at me again. "Yes." She snarls.

"Glad we got that out of the way…" I muttered.

"Don't try me." Ahsoka says harshly.

"Easy now, Ahsoka." An accented voice says from behind me and I turned my head around to look at the person who spoke. I came face to face with an older, red-bearded man with gentle, if anything, tired, grey-blue eyes.

"They haven't proven anything wrong yet." The man says and Ahsoka glared. "But Master Kenobi, they might be dangerous! How many times have you—"

"We've simply started off on the wrong foot." The man says firmly.

The other man who was pointing his weapon at Spock snorted. "Of course we did, Obi-wan." He mutters, rolling his blue eyes.

"Yes, we did." The man called Obi-wan shot back.

I caught eyes with Spock and furtively tapped the phaser that was strapped onto our belts, which, for some reason, had not been taken away.

My first officer doesn't move or nod his head in acknowledgement. Instead, he gives me a blank stare but the glint in his eye told me that he understood.

I heard a couple of other members from the bridge groaning as they sat up. Ahsoka activates another blade, only this one was a yellower shade than her first weapon.

"Stand down." She says, her voice ringing with authority.

Uhura lets out a small moan and she rubbed her temples. "What happened?" She mumbles groggily. "Where are we?"

"That's what I'd like to know…Spock, _now_!" I shouted and ducked out of the way as Ahsoka brought her blade dangerously close to my neck.

I backed myself up to the wall and activated my phaser to stun. I sent the first shot at Ahsoka, and she raises her blade. I expected the bullet to go straight through the blade, but instead, it deflects and hits one of the walls. It leaves a smoking mark and I shouted, "What _is_ that thing?!"

"Idiots!" The man who was guarding Spock growls. I felt an invisible force shove me into the wall and I gasped, caught off guard.

"Anakin, stop!" The man called Obi-wan says indignantly.

The companion—Anakin—pauses and scowled, dropping his hand reluctantly to his side. I stood up shakily and asked, "What was that? It was almost like…like something was controlling me!"

Obi-wan chuckles. "Not quite." He says and extended a hand. "I apologize for my friends…they tend to be rather hostile towards newcomers."

"Especially newcomers who appear in the middle of nowhere!" Ahsoka snaps, her arms crossed.

I stuck my tongue out at her and she blinks, surprised and her frown deepened.

"What's going on?" I asked at last to Obi-wan. He seemed to be the friendliest out of the three, and honestly, I didn't want to be shoved into another wall or get threatened by some hyperactive girl who thought she could boss around everyone.

"You, like Ahsoka has said, were in the middle of a warzone. Separatist ships were firing everywhere and well…you could imagine our shock when a different ship just blasted out of space." Obi-wan replies.

"Separatists…?" I muttered.

Anakin smirks and says, "Obi-wan don't even bother telling him. He wouldn't understand, I can tell."

I snapped my head towards Anakin. "Who says?" I challenged, stepping up to him.

He was around my height, and our eyes glared right at each other. His irises were blue like mine, but were filled with a very cold determination, as though he wouldn't be afraid to snap a man's neck if he was given permission.

My eyes scanned up and down his figure. He had brown hair that tumbled down to his eyebrows and his arms were crossed, mirroring my position and stature. I spotted black gloves covering up both of his hands but one glove was slightly larger and more irregular looking than the other.

A scar ran down one of Anakin's eyes and his stare didn't break.

Neither did mine.

"Stay away from my crew." I hissed.

"Stay away from my friends." Anakin snapped back.

I felt Ahsoka and Obi-wan's eyes trained on us and then Ahsoka whispers, "Should we do something?"

I heard Obi-wan chuckle and he replies, "Oh, no…I'm curious to see what happens."

I was too annoyed to even look at the pair and growled, "Get off my ship."

"Not without answers first." Anakin replies coldly.

"Captain, may I be of assistance?" Spock's calm voice breaks the cold air between us and I finally looked over to him.

I cleared my throat and turned to Obi-wan and Ahsoka, who were giving him a curious look.

"This is Commander Spock, my first officer." I said gruffly and the Vulcan simply nods.

Ahsoka frowns and tilts her head to the side, her eyes narrowed in curiosity and obvious distrust. "Are your ears supposed to be pointy?" She finally asked.

I couldn't help it—I snickered. Despite the seriousness of the situation, it seemed impossible for me to not smile at Spock's reaction, which included a blank expression and a blink.

"I am a Vulcan." Spock says, stiff as always. "It is normal for our ears to be…pointed at the tips. What are you, I may ask?"

Ahsoka smirks and asks, "What, you've never seen a Togruta before?"

I frowned and turned to the girl. "A _what_?" I asked.

Ahsoka's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding, right?" She asks incredulously. "Where have you been this entire time? Were you living under a rock?"

"Ahsoka, don't be rude…" Obi-wan says warningly.

I turned to Uhura, who was watching Ahsoka carefully. "Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" I asked her helplessly. "No." My friend replies and she stands up.

"Interesting…I've never heard of your kind before." Uhura says slowly.

Ahsoka raises an eye marking and she placed her hands at her hips. "Let's make this simple, shall we? _I_'_m_ a Togruta and they are one of the many species of the galaxy. Does that make it easier to understand?" She asks flatly.

I turned to Spock, who remained still and calm. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"Keptain!" Chekov shouts and Ahsoka flinches as the young navigator awakes.

"It's okay, Chekov, we're…out of the hole." I muttered.

"Ah…" Chekov says slowly and he stood up, his wide, intelligent eyes wandering around the bridge. He frowns when he sees Ahsoka and his face paled. "Keptain, is she…?" He stammers, pointing at Ahsoka.

I sighed but smiled. "Yes, Chekov, there's an actual alien girl standing in front of you and yes, we have never known her species before. But that's okay, because we might all be going crazy at the moment." I said in a cheerful voice.

"That's a nice note to wake up to…" Sulu mumbled as his own eyes opened.

I smirked. "Just doing my duty, Sulu." I said.

"Now that we all know each other—" Anakin begins, annoyance trickling into his voice but the doors hiss open behind us and Leonard McCoy—Bones—walks in.

"The entire sickbay is a mess right now, Jim! Do you have any idea how many sedition hypos I needed to inject in these guys?! It's crazy, I'm telling you! Do you think we'll get—oh." Bones stopped short and his eyes widened.

"Who are these guys? How the hell did they get on board?" He asks.

I rubbed my eyes wearily and said, "Bones, meet Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and Anakin…who held these stupid things to my neck until everyone had a proper introduction and argument."

"Name's McCoy." Bones says, nodding to the trio.

Ahsoka gives my friend a halfhearted smile and Anakin simply grunts. Obi-wan smiled and says, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bones gave me a quick glance and mouths, 'How…?'

I shook my head and slapped my hands together. "Now that we all know each other…can you please get off my ship so we can make some repairs?" I asked flatly.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "What kind of repairs?" He asks me suspiciously. I sighed. "Just simple warping systems…" I muttered. "As usual."

"Warping systems?" Ahsoka asks.

I opened my mouth to give an incredulous reply but shook my head again. "Never mind." I said at last.

"Did you see Scotty before you came here?" I asked Bones, who was standing with his arms crossed. "As a matter of fact, I did. He's fine, just shaken up." He tells me. "He's working on it now."

I grinned. "Good ol' Scotty." I said cheerfully, feeling hope arise again. Maybe we could all get out of this.

"Not so fast." Ahsoka says, watching me carefully. "How did you guys come here? We never got a real answer."

"Black hole…ever heard of one?" I asked. Ahsoka bit on her lip. "A black hole? Why were you even—" She begins to ask and I blew out a puff of breath. "Don't bother asking, it's all confusing and complex." I said. Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. "You don't know anything, do you? I'm used to confusing and complex!" She says indignantly.

"Hold on, Snips, not everyone is born with book-smarts." Anakin says quietly and I narrowed my eyes at him. I wasn't quite sure if I admired him or found him annoying. Anakin narrowed his eyes right back at me and Obi-wan clears his throat.

"Captain…Kirk, isn't it?" Obi-wan asks. "As much as I do not wish to create an argument, Ahsoka and Anakin are correct. You may not realize it just yet, but we are at war. As soon as the Separatist fleets fled, your ship came and we held our fire. Right now, there are torpedoes locked onto your ship as we speak."

I rubbed my temples. "Look, we don't have time for this. I can assure you, I am not on any…Separatist side of the war. We're just lost, and about to return home." I said confidently.

"Captain?" The comm at the chair buzzed and I pressed on the speaker. "Yes, Scotty? Did you have any luck?" I asked.

"Ehm…no, sir. You might want to get a look at this." The engineer replies nervously.

I swallowed. "I'll be right there, Scotty." I replied and shut off the comm. I turned to Sulu. "Sulu, take control, will you?" I asked. He nods and I walked out of the bridge.

I felt Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-wan following me and Spock and Bones walked briskly beside me on each side.

"Who are these guys?" Bones mutters in my ears. "I don't know, and I don't think we really want to find out." I replied wearily.

◦•◦

Ahsoka Tano—

I watched the backs of Jim Kirk and 'Bones' McCoy warily. They were whispering things to each other and I could tell from the expressions on their faces that it was nothing too good.

"Will you two just spit it out already? We all know that apparently you guys aren't from here…might as well blurt out whatever thought you have now." I said, crossing my arms. Jim Kirk turned to me, his eyes flashing defiantly at me and says, "I'm just leading you guys to my chief engineer. If there's one person who can even remotely understand how the hell we got here, it's him. And besides," he turned back around. "I don't like to repeat things twice."

I scowled at the back of his head and turned to Anakin, who was staring right ahead. We were all tired and worn out, but when this ship came out of nowhere, it was irresistible to not check it out and see if they were a part of this war or not.

Master Kenobi was walking on my other side and we were all silent as we headed down to what appeared to be the lower levels of the ship.

There, a man in a red shirt was running around, muttering things under his breath and every so often working onto a computer.

"Mister Scott!" Jim says cheerfully, walking up behind him. The older man—Scotty—looks up tiredly from the computer and says, "The entire system is fried! We can't get any power from the warp system!" Jim frowned. "Can't you fix it? We've been in rough situations before, Scotty." He says.

Scotty shook his head and says, "For this sort of problem, we'd need a wee bit more than our regular luck to pull this off. And to return home…Jim, we need to get back into that same black hole."

Jim's face fell and he mutters, "I was hoping that you wouldn't say that…"

Scotty sighed and says, "It's 'appening, Jim. And besides, even if the black hole did open just about now, we wouldn't be stable enough to go through!" I watched as Jim rubbed his temples and says, "There's supposed to be a black hole in every goddamn galaxy…why isn't there one in this one?"

"I've got the feeling that our galaxy is a bit different than yours…"Anakin muttered halfheartedly under his breath. If Jim heard my master, he didn't acknowledge. Instead, he simply ran a hand through his blond, cropped hair and asked, "How much longer do you think we'll be stuck here?"

"Can't tell. Perhaps a couple of days, weeks…" Scotty guessed, rubbing his sweaty forehead with a sleeve. Disappointment was glazing itself over Jim's blue eyes but he managed a small smile and patted the older man on the back. "Just work on it." He said simply and without a word, he looped out of the room.

◦•◦

I leaned against the wall of the bridge and watched the crew of the Enterprise listen attentively to Jim's words and announcements that he delivered.

"It has been determined by our chief engineer that with our ship's state, we may not be able to move anywhere…not just yet, anyways." Jim was saying quietly. "Apparently, there's also the situation in which when we return home, we'll need to cross over into another black hole which may damage the ship further."

The entire bridge was silent and then Jim continues when no comments were uttered. "Therefore, the only thing we can do now is try to help out the best we can and sit tight." He clasped his hands behind his back and gave a simple nod to the crew. "Carry on."

With some worried murmurs being sent around the room, Jim turned his back to them and he looks over at us. "Well…there you have it. We're not looking for any war; we're just trying to get home safely." He says tiredly.

I placed my hands on my hips and said, "Fine, then. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll get back to our own problems." I made a movement to turn on my heel and walk out of the bridge, but Master Kenobi stops me with a hand. "Perhaps we can help you." He says slowly.

Anakin and my reactions were immediate. Both of our eyes widened and I felt the urge to allow my mouth to drop but had a bit more maturity than to do so. For a moment, we were all silent and then Anakin mutters through gritted teeth, "_Master? May I speak to you for a minute?_"

"Of course, Anakin." Master Kenobi replies lightly and I watched them walk swiftly away. Jim looks over at me and he says, "It's not necessary."

I crossed my arms and said, "Let's get this straight—_I _ didn't give _any_ gesture like this towards you or your crew. Lucky for you, Master Kenobi can be…negotiable in times like these. But just because he might let you in doesn't mean that everyone else will."

Jim lifted his hands with a small smirk on his face. "What's with the defense? We've known each other for not even an entire day and already you're acting as though I'm a criminal."

I narrowed my eyes at him. One moment, he acts sober and says that he'd do anything for his crew and the next moment, he's turned into some sort of cocky, immature young man who knows how to play with one's mood as well as a pirate does with a customer.

Before I can shoot back an answer, however, both masters walk back into the bridge. I turned my head an inch of a fraction to look at Anakin, whose face was clouded with anger and annoyance. His arms were folded across his chest and he moved protectively in front of me, his eyes just as cold as Jim's when they looked at each other. I had the unsettling feeling that he had overheard our conversation.

Master Kenobi, on the other hand, looked completely unruffled and if anything, somewhat pleased. "We are willing to extend a helping hand towards you and your crew. We might be able to somehow drag your ship with us back to Coruscant. It may prove to be difficult, judging from the size of this vessel…" His voice drifted slightly as his eyes travelled around the already-large room but smiles gently. "But we _will_ help the best we can."

"Thank you, sir." Jim replied, his hands clasped behind his back. Anakin grunted and he walked out of the bridge, his pace taut and filled with tense energy at every step. I mirrored his movements and flung a glare at Jim before exiting the bridge.

He replied my glares with a simple smirk and a cheery wave.

Dumbfounded by his sudden change of attitude, I shook my head and turned my attention back to getting off of this large heap of futuristic junk that these people called a _compatible ship_.

* * *

**A/N: Now, if ya'll have read any of my other stories, you'd know that I like to do something epic known as...THE (IN)FAMOUS CHARACTER RANTS IN WHICH I-**

**Jim: You don't need an introduction...you already gave one at the top of this page. -_-**

**Me: But I like introductions!**

**Jim: You've written too many. Just get to the point!**

**Me: Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today...-_-**

**Jim: Get off my case. I've already had Bones commenting on that and I do NOT need anymore metaphors. *storms out of the room* **

**Me: Sheesh. What's his deal? **

**Leonard: ...what did he say before? "Never trust a Vulcan." **

**Me: ...ah. **

**Ahsoka: HELLO!**

**Leonard: *falls out of chair* Don't do that, damn it!**

**Ahsoka: *crosses arms* I can't help it...it's funny taking advantage of you. **

**Leonard: Just because you can sneak up on someone doesn't mean that you have to!**

**Ahsoka: *inspects nails* You've got a lot to learn...**

**Leonard: Me?! I'm older than you!**

**Ahsoka: *smiles evilly before bouncing away***

**Me: You should be scared.**

**Leonard: ...she-demon...**

**Ahsoka: *throws a book promptly from another room* **

**Leonard: OW!**

**Ahsoka: *giggles* **

**Obi-wan: Now, now, Ahsoka, that's not very nice. **

**Anakin: GOOD SHOT! XD**

**Ahsoka: I know, right?! :)**

**Obi-wan: Anakin, as her master, you should not be encouraging this sort of behavior towards-**

**Anakin: ...*throws book at Obi-wan***

**Obi-wan: *ducks* **

**Ahsoka: *giggles hysterically* **

**Obi-wan: ANAKIN!**

**Anakin: XD**

**Me: ...Anakin, do the review notice. **

**Anakin: *moans* Why? Can't Jim do it? He probably deserves it more than me!**

**Obi-wan: That's debatable...**

**Leonard: *snorts* **

**Anakin: No one asked you, Obi-wan!**

**Me: Just do it...**

**Anakin: *sighs* Fine. Please review, give feedback, no hate and...*throws a book at Obi-wan* **

**Obi-wan: *ducks* ANAKIN!**

**Anakin: ...and now I run. **

**Me: *sighs* 'Till next time, everyone! :)**


	2. Did You Break My Ship?

**Finally finished this chapter! I'm sorry for the wait, everyone...I've got this video editor and I've been distracted with having fun with that and school work. :/ Just yesterday, I had quizzes/tests from all academic courses and that was NOT fun. However, I finally pulled myself into that file and began to write up the last of this chapter so...yeah. I'm actually surprised that a couple of people are following this and favoriting and reviewing, because I feel that I'm all alone in this crossover. XD I once made a Clone Wars/Hunger Games crossover but it only got six views so I deleted it. XD But yay, hopefully this story won't die! :) Anyways, on that note, read on!**

* * *

Chapter 2. Did You Break My Ship?

Jim Kirk—

"Wait, we're actually going to _go_ with them? Just like that?" Bones asked me incredulously when I explained the situation. I sighed. "Listen, I know it's incredibly stupid—"

"Good, we're on the same page." I heard him grumble under his breath and I rolled my eyes. "But they're willing to help and who knows when we'll ever get that chance? Besides, from the looks of it, I don't think we'd want to be around for a while alone."

My friend smirked. "Since when did you plan ahead?" He asks. I gave him a teasing smirk and replied, "We're all going crazy, Bones."

"Mister Scott's not going to take this well." He cautions and I winced. "Who knows, maybe he'll agree with me!" I said hopefully.

◦•◦

"Accept help from _them?!_" Scotty asks in a loud, booming voice. He whirls around to look at me from his computer screen and says, "Jim, have you lost it?! We've known these people for…how many minutes? They've already sent death threats to you!"

I lifted a hand and said, "That wasn't all of them, it was only…two."

"Out of three!" Scotty adds indignantly. I shook my head. "Our ship came out of nowhere…do you really blame them for being at least a bit alarmed?" I asked. Scotty stood up and stares up at me. His expression was blank and somewhat shocked but I took advantage of that minute and said, "Besides, you'll be able to fix it up in no time…right? We just need to get out of this certain area."

Scotty continues to stare at me and he slams his hand on the desk. "Fine, ye crazy kid!" He snapped and I smirked tiredly. "Thanks." I mumbled and walked out of the lower decks as quickly as I could.

◦•◦

I found Ahsoka with her hands on her hips with Spock, no doubt peppering him with questions.

"So, your kind really embraces logic? I thought you were half-human, so wouldn't that make you at least…more emotional? I mean, not to sound offensive or anything, but I didn't figure you'd look so…detached. How come you're always so quiet? Do you want to be left alone or—"

"That's enough, Ahsoka." Obi-wan cuts off her ramble and she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry if I bothered you or anything." She says.

"Quite the contrary." Spock replies, looking as unfazed as usual. Ahsoka gave a halfhearted smile and she turns to me. "So…is your crew ready yet?" She asks, her arms folded across her chest. I blinked, still trying to process her double personalities and simply nodded.

"Good. Again, as Master Kenobi had said, the Enterprise may be a bit big, but we'll figure some way to transport it with us. I suggest that we evacuate the crew onto the Republic cruisers just for safety measures." Ahsoka says in an authorative voice. "Good point, Ahsoka." Obi-wan says politely and I nodded again.

"Well? Hurry it up! We don't have that much time! Who knows when the Separatists might come back!" Ahsoka says, slamming her fist in the palm of her other hand. I rolled my eyes at her. "Just remember who's the captain here." I said.

"And _you_ remember who has more experience." Ahsoka replied, a teasing grin on her face. I chuckled lightly under my breath and tugged at one of the tail things that dangled from the top of her head. "No, wait—" Obi-wan begins but was cut off with an indignant cry coming from the Togruta.

"Watch it!" She exclaims, slapping my hand away. "You're not supposed to tug it!"

I must have looked confused because Obi-wan coughs into his fist and says in a quiet voice, "The Togruta species are rather…_sensitive_ about their lekkus. It wouldn't be quite proper for you to touch them unless, of course, you've had the permission which isn't always likely."

"Oh." I muttered and awkwardly shoved my hands in my pockets. Ahsoka harrumphs and crossed her arms. She rolled her eyes at me and spinning on her heel, left the room.

"Isn't she a ray of sunshine…" I mumbled sarcastically. Obi-wan laughs. "Ahsoka is a good person, she's just getting used to meeting people who aren't exactly…from here." He says carefully.

"Well, shit. She doesn't know anything about me yet." I said with a small smirk and I saw in the corner of my eye as Spock does a mini eye-roll. It was in moments like these when I actually realized that he had a somewhat human side to him.

"What was that?" I heard someone ask from behind and I turned around. Anakin had his eyes narrowed at me and his arms were crossed over his chest. I smirked. "It was nothing." I replied coolly.

"The Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments." Anakin tells me, his glare still not breaking. I slowly straightened myself and crossed my own arms. "Who said I was going to?" I asked quietly.

I could feel Spock and Obi-wan's eyes bouncing between us and then Obi-wan finally clears his throat. "Anakin, you go tell the Resolute that the Enterprise is getting ready to be docked." He says lightheartedly. Anakin's eyes doesn't leave my face. "Ahsoka will tell them." He says.

"No, Anakin, I think you should do it." Obi-wan says, a hint of warning in his voice.

"Captain, I believe that you also have some duties to attend to." Spock adds. I scowled. "Spock, as my first officer, I ask for you to do that yourself." I said quietly.

I saw Spock open his mouth and then I heard someone grumbling, "Oh, damn the formalities!" Before even protesting, I felt a book smack against the back of my head and said loudly, "Bones!"

My friend smirked at me and says, "C'mon, _Captain._ Listen to the damn homogoblin and get your ass to the bridge."

I sighed and Obi-wan took this moment to say, "As for you, Anakin, you should announce this news to the Resolute now."

◦•◦

Anakin Skywalker—

"You're awfully moody today." Obi-wan tells me lightly as we walked down the bright halls of the Enterprise. "You would be, too, if you were me." I snapped.

"How so?" Obi-wan asked me. I glared at him. "I can't stand this guy." I muttered, crossing my arms. "What guy?" Obi-wan inquires, a small, amused smile on his face.

I harrumphed and snapped, "You know who it is, Obi-wan!"

"If you are referring to the captain, I don't see why you would be so aggravated by his presence." Obi-wan replies to me calmly and I cast my eyes downward to the ground. "He's agreed to our terms," Obi-wan went on. "Not to mention that if he _does_ turn on us, then he'd be facing war ships from every side."

"It's not that." I mumbled and Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. "It's not…?" He says questioningly.

"I don't like the way he looks at Ahsoka. There's something about him that doesn't make me feel…comfortable." I said quietly. Obi-wan sighed and smiled. "Ahsoka can take care of herself." He says simply. "As for you not feeling comfortable around the captain…well…it seems that you have met your match." He patted my shoulder and my eyes widened as he walked away.

◦•◦

Ahsoka Tano—

"Remember, keep the ship steady as you pull it in…we might need to use some sort of support cable to keep it from causing any damage." Anakin was saying as I walked into the small, spare bedroom that he was sitting in.

"Yes, sir." I caught sight of Rex's blue, hazy holo-image disappear from the disk that was held in my master's hand and with a salute, he disappeared.

"So we're getting ready?" I asked cheerfully. Anakin looks over at me and nods silently before standing up. "Good. I'm trying to understand how people can actually manage to be in this ship for so long…it's as bright as the med bay." I stuck my tongue out playfully and expected a smirk coming from my master but instead, he shrugged.

His eyebrows were furrowed and he was staring into the void, as though he was in complete concentration on something that was going through his mind. I frowned and asked, "Are you alright?"

Anakin blinks and he says, "I'm fine, Snips…I just need to think." I smirked. "That's dangerous." I said, leaning against the wall. "C'mon…what's really going through your head right now?" I asked.

Anakin frowned. "How did these people come here? Why are they here? Is this all a trap?" He murmurs at last. He shook his head. "This is the first time that we've actually headed into something _in the dark_, Ahsoka. I can't see anything from them." He growled, frustrated.

I sat down next to him and said, "Well, Master…to be honest, they seem harmless to me…a bit confused, but they seem to be alright." I gave him a small smile and nudged his shoulder. Anakin grins halfheartedly back at me and ran a hand through his hair. "Might as well." I heard him mutter and I rolled my eyes.

The door slid open and the captain strolled in, looking as smug as ever. "The crew's getting ready and—oh." His eyes scanned us up and down and he cleared his throat. "Do you two need to be alone or…?"

I felt my lekku stripes darken and I stood up. Anakin stands behind me and clasped his hands behind his back. "Good. We'll have to move quickly. My ship is preparing to board your vessel as we speak."

To prove his point, we felt the entire ship shudder and I lurched forward, smacking into the wall. I winced and straightened myself. Jim grabbed a hold of the bedframe to keep himself steady and Anakin held firm on his feet as the ship made a loud, grinding noise. I covered my montrals and shouted over the din, "I think it's working!"

I grunted as I toppled over my feet and landed on my back. "You know, I would think that a Jedi would have more grace!" Jim says as he watches me slide into another wall. I rolled my eyes and held onto the wall as the ship slowly straightens itself.

I let out a breath and Anakin stretches. "That wasn't so bad." He says somewhat sheepishly and I flinched as sparks flew from the lights and everything went dark.

"The hell…?" I heard Jim mutter in the darkness and my hand fumbled for my light saber.

I switched it on and Jim yelped as it came dangerously close to his face. "Watch it!" He says furiously and I had the nerve to smirk at him. "Lights went out…aren't there emergency lights in this ship?" I asked, annoyed.

Jim sighed. "There _should_ be, but everything is scrambled after the black hole. Same reason how you guys got on board." He says.

I winced and cast the light saber towards the door. "Come on, then." I said halfheartedly and with a stretch of my hand, the door slid open.

Anakin stepped out first and Jim walked out next. The hallway was completely and utterly dark except for a couple of crew members holding small flashlights as they hurried around, trying to find some sort of larger light source.

"I think Rex managed to get this ship in." I stated as there was another loud rumble throughout the ship. Anakin smirks. "You think?" He asks.

I grinned and Anakin turned to Jim. "Do you have some sort of cargo hold? That might be where my men might be coming from." He says.

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Your _men?_ Why would they come in here?" He asks. "It'd be safer if your crew got out of the Enterprise and into our ship. After all, you _did_ say that some parts of it were…dysfunctional." I said. Jim sighed. "Good point." He muttered and gestured in front of him. "Follow me."

◦•◦

We skidded to a stop in front of a small room and Jim peered in through a clear glass. "That's the cargo door." He says, pointing at a fairly large circle that was cut through the wall. "We don't usually use it unless we actually need to bring in supplies, or in other circumstances, space-jump." He states.

"Space jump?" I asked, frowning. Jim grimaced and says, "Yeah. We have to wear suits and everything and—" He made a small _whoosh_ing sound with his lips. I grinned and said, "Sounds exciting to me."

Jim smirked. "Oh, it is. Real fast, real speed…can be risky if you're not watching where you're going…" He says.

I crossed my arms and replied, "Something tells me that you like taking risks."

Jim smiled and Anakin cuts in between us, saying, "Are we done yet?"

I startled and Jim says, "Of course." He slowly opened the cargo door and sure enough, a great tube was connected between this vessel and our own.

Jim blinks in surprise as Rex and a couple other troopers marched in, with helmets and all. "Reporting for duty, sir!" Rex barked and Anakin smirks. I could spot him relaxing almost automatically and he says, "At ease, Captain. Our only job as of now is get the crew of the USS Enterprise on board and hopefully get this ship back to Coruscant in one piece."

"'Back in one piece'? That doesn't sound promising…" I heard Jim mutter under his breath and I snickered out loud to myself.

Jim looks over to me quizzically and I shrugged. "Don't worry. We won't break your ship or anything." I say cheerfully. Jim sighed. "Good. I don't want Scotty skinning me for that." He says.

"Oh, yes, that _would_ be _too cruel._" Anakin said dryly.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I decided to make Ahsoka a bit more light-hearted in this chapter because I feel that I made her too hostile in the last chapter...I was only trying to capture the shock that she would feel if she spotted something that was TOTALLY out of the ordinary. XD**

**Ahsoka: Quick question-why does the Enterprise look like...a toy? **

**Jim: Hey! That 'toy' that you're talking about can go as fast as light, has advanced-**

**Anakin: Resolute can beat it. **

**Jim: Who says? **

**Anakin: I do. **

**Obi-wan: Here we go again...**

**Jim: I can grab Scotty here and he'll be able to tell you every single thing about the ship and why it's better than yours. **

**Me: Guys, can you not-?**

**Anakin and Jim: He started it!**

**Me: ...*face palms* **

**Ahsoka: ...it's like there's two of them...**

**Me: Two of Jim are two of Anakin? **

**Ahsoka: ...no idea...**

**Me: ...alright, who wants to do the review notice? **

**Jim and Anakin: *runs out of the room* **

**Me: Well, that answers THAT question.**

**Obi-wan: ...please review, give feedback, and no hate comments...**

**Me: That was quick...um, another thing, guys, I know that some information here may not be accurate and there are probably tons of questions that border something along the lines of-"There isn't any common sense in this story!" or "How could that really happen?" Just bear with me, you guys, I'll answer all of your questions as this story goes on. XD On that note, see ya! :)**


	3. Politics

**Hello, my dear friends! I know it's been a while since I updated...it's what, November 19th...? I think it's been about ten days since I updated...or it may have been more...oh, well. :P Once, I didn't update a story for nearly a month and that really made me feel guilty...but then again, there's several stories that haven't been updated for YEARS...I'll try not to do that as time goes on...! Speaking of which, tomorrow is my anniversary on being FanFiction! ONE YEAR ON FANFICTION, HOW AMAZING IS THAT?! :') Seems like yesterday when I first joined...nah, lots of things have happened, actually-I posted a lot of stories, I improved my writing skills, (yeah...now that I look back at my very first fan fiction, I now see why some people called it bs...-_-) and I got myself a whole lot of new friends that have saved my life REPEATEDLY while I was going through my most darkest hours...so...yeah, group hug! *hugs* I would make this mini-speech longer, but I'll save it for tomorrow, when the anniversary is actually at its arrival. :P Now, on that note...read on!**

* * *

Chapter 3. Politics

Ahsoka Tano—

I watched quietly and steadily as the crew members of the Enterprise slowly filed into the Resolute with suspicious eyes. It was somewhat odd watching the diversity of them all—some were human, others were species of a completely different kind that I didn't even know about, and I was pretty sure I spotted an almost human/cybernetic person walking calmly out to the Resolute as well.

All of the crew members were wearing shirts, or, in the females' case, dresses, that were in the colors red, yellow, or blue with a small, silver insignia sewn in the fabric.

Needless to say, it felt _so odd_ watching my master and Jim talk to the crew members of the Enterprise so calmly. I could sense tension and nervousness practically radiating off of everyone, and, knowing myself, some of it might have been coming from me, too.

As Anakin finished, I rested my head against the wall, trying to appear casual in front of curious eyes that were constantly flicking over to look at me. The annoyance of having people watch me as though I was some sort of animal was beginning to unnerve me.

"They've never seen a Togruta before." Anakin had explained to me when I first told him about my growing uneasiness of unwanted attention. "Just how you've never seen a…whatever Spock is."

I let out a small sigh and turned back to Anakin, careful to not make any eye contact with anyone else who came from the Enterprise. Honest to Force, you would think that a group of explorers would know how to react when meeting new people.

◦•◦

Anakin Skywalker—

As our new guests all scattered to their designated spots on the ship (or at least, the spaces we managed to put together for them,) I walked over to Ahsoka and sat down next to her. She was quiet and frankly, I had the feeling that we both needed some time to settle our thoughts.

"How are you feeling, Snips?" I asked lightly. Ahsoka crossed her arms across her chest. "Oh…I'm good." She says, her tone mirroring mine. "Just trying to get used to having, oh, I don't know…nearly a hundred new people running around the ship."

I managed to smirk at her and said, "I don't think it's as small as a hundred people, Snips." Ahsoka groaned and shook her head. "Thanks for the reminder." She muttered. She sat up straight and sighed. "I don't know why I'm acting up like this—I mean, I don't have anything against _helping_ people…after all, that's our purpose as being the Jedi, right?" She didn't wait for an answer but instead raged on.

"But…Force, what are we supposed to do with these people? I don't know if we should trust them, Master!" Ahsoka said, frustrated. "I can't even sense much from them—and the living Force is supposedly _everywhere with everyone._"

"It doesn't come easily, Snips." I said quietly. "We just all need time adjusting."

Ahsoka smirked and says, "You're talking about time and adjusting like it's a good thing." She shook her head, sighing and added, "That captain is right about one thing, though—it's been a strange day for all of us."

I grinned and stood up. "Get some rest—we'll be in Coruscant before you know it." I told her lightly.

Ahsoka gave me a small smile and stood up as well. "Thank you, Master." She says gratefully and I watched her walk off out of the hanger. Sighing, I headed to the bridge, dreading what I'd have to face for the next couple hours.

◦•◦

Ahsoka Tano—

It seemed to be too good to be true when I finally reached my quarters in the ship. I had been stopped constantly by crew members from the Enterprise, asking me about if this vessel was capable enough to travel across space, if my master knew what he was doing, where the nearest _refresher_ was…

Though I had answered these questions easily enough, I was tired out and my body seemed to weigh down ever closer to the ground.

I sighed happily as my head reached the comfort of the pillow—I didn't mean to sound dramatic, but trying to calm down _so many_ newcomers could be a bit…work. I don't understand how people like Master Kenobi can negotiate with others so easily.

Rolling over on my side, I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to come to me in bliss.

◦•◦

I was shaken awake a bit too quickly for my taste and with a loud moan, my eyes opened to look at Anakin's smirking face.

"C'mon, we're here." He says, straightening himself and I sat up with difficulty. Yawning, I stumbled to a somewhat standing position. Anakin rolled his eyes and said, "We don't have all the time in the world, Snips." With that being said, he grabbed my elbow and rushed me out the door.

"Master!" I whined indignantly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I heard him chuckling in front of me and we hurried out of the ship.

I yawned again as the bright daylight of Coruscant hit me from underneath the eyelids. I looked around the platform, amused as the entire crew of the Enterprise glanced curiously around the planet. I could almost hear the confused, excited thoughts that were no doubt whirring through their heads.

Jim, on the other hand, had a confident yet slightly disgruntled smile on his face. His eyes caught onto mine and for a moment, we both stared at each other, unsure what to say.

Finally, I settled for a, "Did you enjoy the trip?"

Jim blinks, almost as though he was surprised to see that I was actually speaking to him, and nods. "It was better than I expected." He says, casually putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm just hoping that your…government or whatever can somehow help us."

"You needn't worry, Captain." Master Kenobi says, walking from behind us. "I am sure that the Republic will be willing to help our cause."

Anakin smirks and shook his head. "Not to be a pessimist, but here's a news flash—we're at war. I don't think the Senate would be willing to be sidetracked." He pointed out. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "I'm sure they can work something out, Anakin. Who knows, maybe _you_ can persuade some of the speakers into helping…that is, if it comes down to that." Master Kenobi added reluctantly.

Anakin's lips parted, his eyes shocked and then he asks, "Are you asking me to actually try and _persuade_ them?" Master Kenobi shrugged. "I prefer to _not_ be immerged into politics, Anakin…but you seem to have friends in that sort of area, hmm?" He asked, a teasing glint in his eye.

Jim looked on, bewildered and bluntly says, "I feel like I'm missing out on something here." I smirked and replied, "Don't worry—you'll get used to it."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Jim muttered under his breath.

◦•◦

Jim Kirk—

I have never felt the impulse to jump into action so strongly before until now—in a crowded room filled with senators from every single planet there is in this apparent galaxy.

It turns out that Master Kenobi was correct—Anakin Skywalker did have connections. He somehow managed to have a friend of his—Senator Admidala of Naboo represent us in speaking out.

So far, this felt like another trial back in Starfleet when I was accused of cheating during the Kobayashi Maru exam back at Starfleet. I kept my face as a cool, expressionless mask as the eyes of senators watched me like some sort of gathering of hungry vultures.

I couldn't stop clenching and unclenching my hands behind my back as a senator would every so often shout out that this was some sort of form of trickery from the Separatists. I almost snorted out loud.

My ship had entered from a goddamn _black hole_—how much proof did these people _need_?! Evidently, the Senate needed much more proof than my already-tired and beaten up crew and the ship's cracks in the hull and the massive damage in the warp core and main reactors.

I rubbed the back of my neck tiredly, already feeling a headache sneak in from behind my eyes and begin making a dull throbbing sound in my ears. The arguments and murmurs of the vast room numbed out of my ears and sighed once more.

It was going to be a while before I was able to see to the rest of my friends again…

◦•◦

I was finally granted to right to speak out against the Senate—_finally. _

I could understand why Master Kenobi avoided these meetings—they were long, tiresome, and outright _annoying_. If there was _one thing_ that I learned from being the captain of the Enterprise, (or a captain in general,) it was that I needed to be quick with my decisions. Even _Spock_, who preferred to give every action some thought would realize when to choose an option in a limited amount of time.

As of now, I didn't think that this _government_ was very capable of doing so…or maybe that was just my annoyance kicking in again. After all, I _had_ been in this room for approximately three and a half hours now and frankly, I was tired of listening to the senators debating what to do with my crew and me.

As my name was called, I stood straighter and looked at each senator in the eye, my hands firmly gripping each other from behind my back.

"Senators—I am Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the USS Enterprise, as I have been earlier introduced." I said authoritatively. "As Padmé Admidala of Naboo had declared, my crew and I faced the dangers of going through a black hole and our vessel is barely intact as we speak."

"We have not known of your war—it has been unknown in our own galaxy and we do not wish to interfere. Our ongoing mission is to explore new worlds, seek out new life forms and civilizations, and boldly go where no man has gone before." I continued steadily. "We were simply doing what we were meant to do—exploring and didn't intend to cause any disruptions in your own conflicts."

I couldn't help but to smile a bit at my own words—Spock would be proud.

"And how do we know that you are telling the truth? No one _saw_ you come out of this black hole, correct?" A senator asks, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Actually, that isn't correct." I said, keeping my voice dangerously low. "The three Jedi known as Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano witnessed our appearance in coming into this galaxy. You can guarantee my word on theirs."

"What a coincidence, seeing that the Jedi don't interfere with public affairs such as these." The Chancellor—an elderly man named Palpatine says delicately.

I glared up at him, making sure that the coldness in my eyes was obvious to everyone in the room. I didn't like the way how his sharp eyes seemed to scan through just about everyone here. There was something about him that felt sinister and powerful—and though he had a kindly smile, I could see the lies that he must have told _so many_ people to gain him more power.

I frowned quietly to myself. I don't know what had allowed him to become a person of such a high rank, but if I was a citizen of this planet, I don't suppose I would have voted for his right in office.

Or did things work differently here?

I shook my head ever so slightly to myself. My mind was drifting _again_ and for the sake of my crew, I couldn't afford that to happen.

I couldn't wait to get out of here.

I ran my tongue over my dry lips and said, "Perhaps…but I am sure that I have the right to have witnesses and/or additional support."

The Chancellor opened his mouth to say something but instead, Senator Admidala says quietly, "If I may…"

"Of course, Senator." The Chancellor says coolly, his eyes still fixed on me. I fought the urge to cross my arms defiantly at him, but I had the feeling that I'd just earn myself some more trouble at that point.

"According to much of the evidence found, it appears that Master Kenobi and Skywalker and Padawan Tano has been successful in representing them so far of their innocence—I have also received news that the investigation team sent out on the ship has reported that there is no further proof that James Tiberius Kirk and his crew would be a part of this war…" Padmé paused and reluctantly adds, "or of this galaxy. His statement is therefore deemed to be valid and it would be considered to be unjust if we ignored his innocence."

There were murmurs that broke throughout the room but that was enough for me. I sighed, relieved that this meeting was evidently coming to a close.

◦•◦

Ahsoka Tano—

I rested my hands on my knee caps, my eyes closed and my breathing steady and calm as Leonard McCoy paced the floor, not so unlike my own master, who appeared to be absent at the moment.

"What's taking them so long? It doesn't take a while to tell the difference between a blue bird and a crow, damn it!" He muttered angrily under his breath.

I sighed and said quietly out loud, "I'm sure that Jim is fine."

I could feel Leonard's head swivel around to look at me. "You don't know anything 'bout him, kid." He says. "The damn bastard gets into trouble just about everywhere he goes…"

I raised an eye marking and opened my eyes. "You know, doctor, I find it a bit strange how you'd address me as a child." I said coolly, crossing my arms. "I'm not exactly a child, so you can banish that thought away from your head right now."

Leonard's own eyebrow tilted upwards, as though surprised to see me talking back at him—I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I would think that he'd know by now that I had a bit more experience than he did…or at least, when it came down to _this_ galaxy.

"Wait, kid, how old are you?" He asked incredulously. I crossed my arms. "Age doesn't matter here." I said. "It's experience that gets you around in war."

"War? Good God…" Leonard muttered to himself, shaking his head. I smiled—it was hard to not at least giggle _once_ at the doctor's expressions and ever-so-grumpy exterior.

At last, Jim bursts through the doors, looking exhausted and more worn out than I had ever seen him. But to be fair, I've never seen Jim exhausted before…

"What took you so long?" Leonard asks indignantly as Jim practically threw himself to the ground, his eyes closed. "I hate politics." Jim only mumbled from under the yellow sleeve of his uniform. "I _really_ hate politics."

I smirked. To be truthful, I didn't exactly find the politics of war that enjoyable, either, but I had come to realize that it wasn't quite as simple or as silly as I had once thought…that didn't keep me from thinking it was awfully bothersome, though.

"Don't be such an infant, Jim." Leonard says, rolling his eyes and grabbed his hands, forcing him to sit up. Jim pouted and mumbled, "I wanna go to sleep, Bones…"

"That's exactly why I'm getting you out of here—you can't exactly sleep in the middle of the hanger." Leonard grumbled. I grinned and asked, "Do you want me to help?"

"No, I think I can—whoa! Careful!" Leonard shouted as I extended my hand to levitate Jim off the ground. I closed my eyes, focusing on the living Force around me and heard several shouts coming from the captain of the Enterprise.

"I get it! I'll get out of the hanger! I'm awake! Put me down!" Jim shouts frantically. I smiled and gently placed him back on the ground, reopening my eyes and releasing the intense hold of the Force.

Jim straightened himself and stuck his tongue out at me. "Don't do that again." He says waspishly. I grinned and pretended to inspect my nails. "No promises." I said cheerfully in an idyllic voice that I had mastered over the course of the years.

Jim smirked and he says, "You know, it's becoming rather tempting for me to tug on your lekkus…" He mimicked a small pulling gesture and I shouted, "Don't even think about it!"

Leonard chuckled lightly under his breath and says, "C'mon, Jim, enough with the tricks today…you'll have plenty of time to flirt."

I blinked and asked, "_What?_"

* * *

**A/N: LOL, poor Ahsoka! XD**

**Ahsoka: Not funny! **

**Leonard: Relax...you're not the first.**

**Ahsoka: What?! *swallows* I'm sticking closer to Anakin...-_- **

**Me: ...who's gonna beat up Jim, I bet...**

**Ahsoka: ...-_- Or maybe that isn't a good idea...**

**Me: AHAHAHAHA, YOU'RE STUCK! LITTLE SOKA IS-**

**Ahsoka: Hey! I'm not 'little'! Only Master Plo can call me that!**

**Me: C'mon, you and I are the same height! (Actually, I've read that Ahsoka was approximately five foot...)**

**Ahsoka: No, I'm taller!**

**Me: YOUR MONTRALS DO NOT COUNT!**

**Ahsoka: Poodoo. *sticks out tongue***

**Me: Mwa ha ha ha, I'm e-no. -_- DO THE REVIEW NOTICE!**

**Ahsoka: ...I'm not talking to you. *turns away, pouting* **

**Me: Why? Is it because of my montral-comment? It's true, you know!**

**Ahsoka: *stomps on my foot* **

**Me: OWWWWWWW! **

**Ahsoka: You know, it's not smart to get a Jedi angry...**

**Me: Yeah, I get that...OWW!**

**Ahsoka: Heh heh...please review, give feedback, and no hate...*bounces away* **

**Me: *blinks* What?! First she says that she's not gonna do the review notice 'cause she's made about my comment and she stomps on my foot and then she does the review notice? What?!**

**Jim: *muttering* Told you she had split personalities. **

**Spock: Your statement is invalid, Caroline-Ahsoka specifically announced that she will not be talking ****_to you_****-she never said that she wasn't going to be declaring the review notification. **

**Me: ...Bones, what's that line you always say about Spock? -_-**

**Leonard: ...damn green-blooded homogoblin...? **

**Me: Yes. Amen. Bye, everyone! See ya next time!**


	4. Facilities

**Why, hello, everyone! ;) I'll just say it now-I felt so guilty when I noticed that the last time I updated this story was...well, a while ago...November 19th, I believe...I'm not ashamed to admit that I've been a bit side-tracked lately with other things such as school work and competitions (I'm preparing for this HUMONGOUS science competition and I just really want to do well in it, so...) and etc. Not to mention that as always, there's always SOME drama going around the school and my particular group of friends...ALWAYS. One thing I've gotten out of it so far-some girls and boys can be real idiots to those who aren't of the same race...human behavior is so ODD, isn't it? Perhaps in an alternate universe, I'm a Jedi in which I'm not exactly...HUMAN-just another life form living with the Force or maybe I'm a VULCAN, sent to Earth to study these queer little humans...*sighs* Either way, I've had enough of people...so much easier to be something like...a panda bear or whatever. XD (Actually, never mind-panda bears are endangered.) Oh, well...if God gave me this life, then so be it. :/ Doesn't mean I have to like it, but whatever, right? He knows better than I do, after all...and for those of you who don't believe in God and/or Jesus Christ, just ignore me. I've been thinking a lot about my religion lately...*shrugs* But that's for another time. After all, ya'll didn't click into this chapter to listen to rambles of my useless life, right?! XD Read on! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4. Facilities

Ahsoka Tano—

With arms crossed over my chest, I flung myself on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. The entire Temple was rather quiet and it was a strange experience for me to not hear _anyone_ outside the shared quarters that I was currently in.

It simply felt _wrong_. Sighing, I turned on my side and traced some patterns on the metallic wall. I didn't really know what to do at this late hour in the night—everyone was asleep, and Anakin _still_ hadn't returned from his so-called 'inspection'.

I snorted, sitting up in bed. Knowing him, he was dawdling in the hanger, probably tinkering on his fighter, or running off to do who-knows-what.

Sighing, I slipped my feet into my boots and began to walk ever so quietly to the door. Sliding it open, I stepped out to the carpeted hallway.

The dim lights of the halls guided me through the Temple and I could hear the soft breaths of sleep coming from other quarters. I crossed my arms and walked out of the Temple and sat myself down on the steps. I wasn't quite sure why I was still wide awake—it had been a rather tiring day, after all.

Tracing patterns on the ground, I began to tick off everything that had happened and had been discovered in the last twenty four hours.

_A strange ship appeared out of nowhere. Check. _

_There are different people and different species of intelligent life forms out there that no one in this galaxy knew about. Check._

_It might be possible for people to travel in between two different galaxies. Check. _

_Met with the crew of the USS Enterprise. Check. _

I crossed my legs and laid myself out on my back, looking at the sky. This was all _so_ confusing in my mind—how did this all happen?

◦•◦

"Next time you wanna sleep outside, at least let me now." Anakin's flat voice woke me up the next morning and I blinked my eyes open.

"What?" I mumbled and hissed as bright light flooded from under my eyelids.

"Yeah. You're lucky I found you first and not anyone else." Anakin replied, helping me stand up. I rubbed my eyes and then crossed my arms. "It's not totally my fault! Where were you last night?" I asked.

"Somewhere." Anakin answered, not bothering to give any more detail. "But I thought you'd like to know that our new guests are tucked away in a facility a couple of streets away from the Senate building and such."

I nodded and rolled my eyes. "Sounds cozy." I said halfheartedly.

"I think it is." Anakin grinned and stretches. "Now, do you want to get something to eat? I'm starving."

◦•◦

"So…do you know what this facility exactly is?" I asked curiously, poking at my food.

Anakin looked up, an eyebrow raised. "Why're you so interested? Is there something that I need to know about?" He asked quizzically. I paused, confused and with a more pointed stare coming from my master, my lekku stripes darkened.

"Oh, _Force_, no, Master!" I said, shocked. "You _know_ that I'm not interested in any of them! We just met yesterday!"

Anakin smirked and calmly shoved a piece of food into his mouth. "Just checking, Snips." He says, laughing and I relaxed a bit. If Anakin was feeling happy enough to joke around, then things may not be as chaotic as they seem.

"What I mean is…how did you find out about the facility and where is it exactly?" I asked. "I mean, I just think that we should know. After all, we _were_ the ones who'escorted' them here."

Anakin frowned. "I don't really know, Ahsoka. I was thinking about the same thing, but was told that they were just kept safe and away." He shrugged. "But I'm sure they're fine. The Senate wouldn't allow anything to happen. Padmé made sure of that."

I nodded and rested the side of my face on my palm.

Anakin glanced over at me and sighed. "Fine, tell you what." He said at last, leaning across the table towards me. "If you're really _that_ worried about them, then we'll check it out ourselves."

I perked up and then raised an eye marking. "You're just as curious as I am, aren't you?" I asked quietly.

Anakin smirked and stood up. "Be ready soon, 'kay? I'll be waiting outside if you need me."

◦•◦

I threw on my cloak and brought the hood over my face as I walked out of the Temple to meet Anakin.

He had his own cloak on, only his hood was pulled back so I could see his entire face. "You ready, Snips?" He asked light heartedly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I muttered under my breath.

"Good." Anakin replied and we raced down the Temple steps together.

I hurried through the streets with Anakin and for a while, all we did was dodge through the streets and duck past other rushing citizens.

"Do we know where we're going?" I asked Anakin out of the corner of my mouth after we rounded yet _another_ corner of the street.

"Yeah…I was told that this 'safe facility' the crew of the Enterprise is in was close to the Senate building so security would have a close eye on them. Thing is, I don't know exactly _what_ facility they're talking about…" Anakin's voice reduced to a mumble as I shot him a glare of indignation.

"You mean you don't _know_?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. Anakin lifted his hands in mocking surrender.

"Don't worry, Snips. I'm sure we can figure it out from one of the guards—after all, we deserve to know." Anakin pointed out.

"And if they decide _not_ to tell us?" I pressed on as we came closer to the Senate building.

"Then we'll do it the old-fashioned way." Anakin replied smugly, making a discrete waving motion with his hand from the cloak sleeve.

My mouth dropped open and I placed my hands on my hips. "I don't think the guards would fall for a mind trick, Master. It only works on the weak-minded, remember?" I asked hesitantly.

Anakin smirked. "Not all of them are as strong as they look, Ahsoka. Be mindful of the people around you." He simply answered. I frowned and persisted, "But, Master, that's not the Jedi way! You're not supposed to _use_ a mind-trick for personal gain! Especially not on one of our own guards!"

Anakin sighed and stopped walking. He turned to look at me and he said quietly, "Listen, Ahsoka. Just because these men are trained under our command doesn't always mean that they aren't agreeable. It's our duty as Jedi to keep peace and balance…think of this as a way to find peace and balance."

He turned back and his pace quickened until I was practically jogging beside him to keep up. "So…finding out where the rest of the crew is a way of finding peace and balance to the galaxy?" I asked, my tone slightly flat and sarcastic.

Anakin gave me a small smile. "Yes, Ahsoka. In a way, it is. We need to make sure that they're being treated fairly, right?" He asked.

I faltered and he gave me a gentle shove towards the Senate building. "Come on, now—the sooner we know, the better." Anakin says cheerfully.

◦•◦

"What do you mean, _they're in prison?_" Anakin's angry voice brings me back to reality and I blinked, turning away from my watch of the city.

"I mean, _they're in the prison_, sir." The guard replied stiffly, his eyes hard and cold. "They were issued to be there since last night."

Anakin frowned and crossed his arms. "Why is it that the Jedi didn't know about this? Why weren't we told?" He demanded.

"It is not my business to say, sir. However, the conclusion was given that the Jedi weren't supposed to interfere with public affairs such as these." The guard replied in the same authorative, calm manner.

I turned my head ever so slightly to look at the prison, which was looming several streets away from us. Those streets were deserted and roped off—only patrolled by troopers and guards that were specifically placed to keep the prison secure and intact.

I shuddered. Even from afar, the prison looked unfriendly and cold. I've only been to the prison once or twice on the occasion of a certain mission, but for the most part, I avoided going there.

Anakin took a step back and says coldly, "Thank you for your input. We'll be leaving now."

With that, he turned around and grasped my shoulder. "Well, Snips…what do you make of _this_?" He muttered as we hurried away.

I shook my head. "I don't believe it—why would they take them into prison? I know that the Chancellor wants to keep a close eye on them but is that really _necessary_?" I asked, fighting to keep my voice quiet.

"It is, now." Anakin murmured darkly under his breath. I twisted my lips into a grimace. "We have to help them." I declared.

Anakin turned around to look at me, his face expressionless. I smirked and said, "You already have a plan, don't you, Skyguy?"

My master pretended to examine a loose thread of his cloak sleeve. "You know, Ahsoka, I've been looking for a pretty good debate, and I'm in the mood for one today." He said lightly.

I smiled at the back of his head as he hurries off.

My master hated debates.

"Yup, you've got a plan." I said cheerfully and bounded after him.

◦•◦

Jim Kirk—

I was twiddling my thumbs when we all heard the first shout.

"Get out of the way!" We heard someone say loudly and I stood up, backing away slowly from the door. Leonard looked over to me with furrowed eyebrows and we all jumped again as we heard another cry.

Spock stood up and he says calmly, "Permission to speak freely, Captain?"

"Permission granted, Spock." I muttered.

"I advise everyone to move away from the doors. It appears that we have several unannounced visitors." Spock stated and Leonard snorted out loud, rolling his eyes.

"Ye don't say." Scotty said sarcastically. "Here I was thinking that we should move _closer_ to the doors."

"We get it, Scotty. No jokes, please." I said tiredly, rubbing my temples.

"Someone's grumpy." I heard Sulu say quietly under his breath and I shot a glare at him. He gave me a halfhearted shrug and I sighed, shaking my head.

Another loud slamming sound echoed from the halls outside and then with a hiss of air, the door opened.

Ahsoka Tano stood at the doorframe, looking slightly out of breath and bashful.

"Good morning, everyone. I trust that you've had a nice stay?" She asked brightly.

* * *

**A/N: Gaaah, I know, I know, it's a shorter chapter than most, but again, my writing block REALLY likes to come jump into this story...cross overs are NOT a piece of cake, I tell you. **

**Spock: That is illogical, for making a piece of-**

**Me: Shut up, Spock. I don't need your stupid logic today. Go bother Jim or something.**

**Spock: Your definition of 'bothering' must be different from mine, Caroline. By 'bothering', are you implying that I-**

**Me: That you spend too much time talking and not enough time doing anything else? Yes, Spock. **

**Spock: ...*opens mouth to begin talking* **

**Me: No! I do NOT need another lecture about the ways of a Vulcan so GO! *shoves Spock out of my bedroom* **

**Ahsoka: *walking in* What was that all about? **

**Me: *moans and face palms* Can't I have some time by myself? **

**Ahsoka: Uh...hello? Remember that we're LIVING with you-there's no such thing as 'having alone-time'. **

**Me: I ought to slap you for that, I really should.**

**Ahsoka: I'd like to see you try.**

**Me: Fine! You asked for-**

**Leonard: Stop it, both of you! **

**Me: Why should I? Ahsoka started it!**

**Ahsoka: How did I start it? **

**Me: You walked into my room when I CLEARLY needed to think by myself!**

**Ahsoka: *snorts* That's a new one. **

**Leonard: What's wrong with you girls? You don't usually act like this!**

**Jim: *muttered* Someone's having their period...**

**Me: *mouth drops open* Da hell?! O.O **

**Jim: *shrugs* Couldn't help but to overhear your health class discussion. **

**Me: I AM NOT ON MY FREAKING-no! **

**Ahsoka: *nose wrinkles* This is awkward...especially since humans have...you know. **

**Me: Argh! So immature!**

**Jim: Yup. Someone's definitely on her-**

**Me: SHUT UP! I AM NOT! Besides, even if I WAS, then I wouldn't have said it! And I'm not! *pauses* I'm not on my...something something. **

**Ahsoka: I don't get it. Why are you so embarrassed to say p-**

**Me: Sh! It's because there's GUYS in this room!**

**Leonard: I'll tell you this right now-Jim's not a stranger to the way ladies-**

**Me: Oh, shut up, you! I wasn't asking! Now...someone PLEASE do the review notice before I force someone to! **

**Ahsoka: I guess that's me...again. *sighs halfheartedly* **

**Me: Go on! **

**Ahsoka: Please review, give feedback, no hate...and goodbye! **

**Me: Yes, goodbye indeed! *mutters* And good riddance. **

**Everyone: We heard that!**

**Me: Eep...bye! XD**


End file.
